My Mine chap 1
by malahayati46
Summary: aku mengenal mu. semua tentang mu tak pernah sedikit pun aku lewatkan namun satu yang terlewat oleh ku, hati mu yang telahberubah dan aku baru menyadari itu.
My Mine

Cast :

Kris wu a.k.a Wu Yi Fan

Choi Jeon Hee (oc's)

Kim Jeon Myeon a.k.a Suho

Jessica Jung

Genre : romance,school life,straight

Lenght : 1-18

Story ↓↓

Chapter 1ᵒᵒᵒᵒ

-Incheon Airport-

Panas, terasa sesak dan melelahkan itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang berdiri ditengah kerumunan orang banyak berjam-jam hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak kukenal.

Kulirik jam tangan silver yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku dan berdehem berat.

"kenapa belum sampai juga. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?!" kesalku.

Sudah lelah menunggu dari siang ditambah lagi rasa kantuk yang melanda membuat diriku sedari tadi gontai karena menahan kantukku.

Kulirik lagi jam tanganku untuk memastikan sudah berapa jam aku berdiri disini.

Mataku terbelalak melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka 16.00pm.

"sudah 4 jam dan dia belum muncul juga. Kemana dia sebenarnya." Kesalku.

Aku pun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasku untuk menelpon ibuku.

"yeoboseyo, eomma." Ketusku.

"mwo?"

"katanya dia sudah sampai tapi sudah 4 jam aku menunggu dan mana dia sekarang?!"

" dia bilang pada ibu kalau dia ketinggalan pesawat. Jadi dia mungkin akan tiba setengah jam lagi."

"MWO." teriakku.

"kenapa ibu tidak bilang padaku. Kalau begini kan aku tidak perlu menunggu berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh disini." Marahku.

"ibu sudah menelpon mu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya."

"mana ada. Gara-gara ibu aku tidak bisa pergi ke ulang tahun suho."

"lebih baik kau pergi menjemput tamu ibu dari pada ke pesta suho."

"kalau begitu aku pulang dan ibu saja yang jemput. Aku sudah capek."

"Aniyeo. Kau harus tetap disana, ibu sedang menjaga toko dan tidak bisa ditinggal lagian sebentar lagi dia mendarat. Sabar sedikit saja."

"aku sudah terlalu sabar selama 4jam ini."

"ya sudah. Ibu sedang ada pengunjung. Ibu tutup dulu telponnya."

Aku memasang wajah manyun cemberut.

"setengah jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar." Keluhku.

Aku memasukkan ponselku kedalam tas dan tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi.

"ah..iya kan aku belum makan dari tadi. Kalau begitu aku cari makanan dulu saja."

Aku pun keluar dari kerumunan orang banyak dan langsung mencari keberadaan kafe terdekat untuk mengisi kekosongan perutku yang sedari tadi sudah konser.

-other side-

terlihat seorang pria tengah asik memainkan layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil.

Lalu seorang wanita paruh baya menegurnya "itu pacarmu."

Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah wanita paruh baya itu.

"bukan. dia bukan pacarku." Jawabku.

"kalau begitu dia istrimu." Tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan wanita paruh baya ini.

"dia cinta pertamaku." Jawabku malu-malu.

"eoh...cantik." pujinya.

Aku mengangguk bangga.

"sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat." Aku memandang kearah jendela melihat pemandangan negara korsel sambil tersenyum senang.

" _ **akhirnya aku bisa kembali."**_ Gumamku dalam hati.

" **pesawat sudah mendarat, silahkan lepaskan sabuk pengaman anda."**

Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan mulai mengambil tasku dari kabin pesawat dan berlalu pergi.

Aku keluar dari pesawat dan berjalan menuju bagasi pesawat untuk mengambil barang-barangku yang lain.

Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku menuju pintu keluar airport.

-incheon airport-

Aku baru selesai mengisi perutku dengan makanan dan kini aku kembali menunggu dengan membawa secup chocolate ice.

aku menunggu dipintu keluar bagian utara dan berharap kali ini aku tidak menunggu lama lagi seperti tadi.

"sudah sepi." Kagetku.

Kulirik lagi jam tanganku "16.55pm."lalu kuminum chocolate ice yang ada ditangan kiriku.

"dimana dia." Mataku melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sosok pria berprawakan china itu.

"mungkin bukan disini." Aku pun melangkah pergi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku dan itu membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Choi Jeon Hee." Panggilnya.

Aku pun membalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Dan betapa kagetnya aku, ternyata seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berstelan kemeja putih dengan coat coklat cream yang tergantung dipundak bidangnya itu tengah berdiri tepat didepanku.

"kau, Choi Jeon Hee kan?" tanyanya sambil melempar senyum kearahku.

Aku hanya terdiam terpana melihatnya bahkan aku tidak menjawab apa yang dia tanyakan.

" _ **Oh My Good. I'm soo Lucky."**_ Gumamku dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

TBC∞


End file.
